Vehicle roofs can include sunroofs, retractable hard tops, and the like. Additionally, vehicles can include a rear liftgate, such as a hatchback. Disadvantageously, sunroofs limit the amount of open air, and retractable hard tops require styling compromises. Existing vehicles do not include a combination retractable roof and liftgate in a single system which can operate in multiple modes.